


The Return of Leo Valdez

by spicytart



Series: Aftermath [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, No hard feelings, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Reunions, kinda plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytart/pseuds/spicytart
Summary: All they knew was their friend was dead. But, he came back alive? And well?
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Series: Aftermath [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059407
Kudos: 9





	The Return of Leo Valdez

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii (・∀・)

Calypso's boyfriend smelled like death. Which was true, he'd been dead. At least that was what he told her. Before they were flying to the unknown, he just showed up in the sky with a large bronze winged-dragon.

Leo Valdez, Calypso thought.

That stupid boy came late to pick her up. Sure, at the  _ real _ first sight, she really did not like him. He was free falling from the sky, full of smoke, when Calypso first saw him. She cursed the gods why did they send her that boy. But as the time passed, Calypso felt dizzy because Leo's cloth was always on fire. So she made him a new pair of fireproof outfits. Later, they both prepared Leo's stuff before the magical raft arrived. Leo had promised Calypso that once his dragon was in a good condition to fly and the astrolabe would finally be fixed, he would come back to find Calypso. And there he was now, fulfilling his promise.

The sky was blue, as if adjusting itself to be that way because Leo and Calypso were up high. Festus, the bronze winged-dragon, was flying happily to they-don't-know-where. The wind was cold but also warm somehow.

Out of everything, Calypso was very glad Leo kept his promise. It must be so hard for Leo.  _ An oath to keep with a final breath.  _ She remembered the prophecy. It made sense now. Just because she'd lived on an island far away from the world, she still knew information such as  _ that _ prophecy. Whatever.

"How's things going back there, Sunshine?" Leo asked, smirking while he turned his head to Calypso. She found it surprising that Leo looked like he had been nowhere but flying. It was like he hadn't been through the war with the giants, Gaea and stuff. Calypso knew that that boy must have gone through a lot before he got to her. She could see it. His black hair was flying everywhere.

"Shut up, Leo. I'm not going to talk to you," Calypso said.

"Good, then," Leo answered. "Festus said, and as the astrolabe said, we are now near the Long Island Sound."

"Long Island Sound?" Calypso asked.

"You know, the camp. Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh." Calypso tried to feel excited but she was actually anxious. She didn't know why she felt that way.

"You okay?" Leo sounded worried. "It's okay, okay! The people there are so nice! Kind!" He looked so excited. "We're going to surprise some friends!"

"You think it'll be funny?"

"Of course! Why not?"

Calypso laughed, a real laugh and oops she almost fell down. Thank the gods, Leo held her.

"Hm, looks like your dragon works like the magical raft," she said. "It brings you to the place that keeps popping in your head. You must have been missing your friends a lot."

"Yeah, true. I admit it. But I've been missing you a very much lot. Ogygia and Calypso were the only thing I had in my head after Gaea exploded and I was dead."

"Do you think your friends will like me?"

"Why do you ask that? Absolutely they will, Calypso!" Leo was such a sweety and also an annoying joker.

And with that, they flew through the clouds and winds. Calypso's heart felt like it was healing. Piece by piece. Little by little. Slowly but surely.

In front of them, Calypso saw the part where the sea met the land.

"Leo! That's it!" She shouted.

"Yes! We made it!" Leo shouted back and patted Festus' neck.

Within a few minutes, they had landed safely on the beach. The camp seemed so calm from this view. Festus went to the woods while Calypso and Leo walked together deeper into the camp. They passed the climbing wall. Calypso jumped when lavas dropped from the top. She also sighted an amphitheater, a mess hall, a lake and cabins?

"Wow, the cabins are so cool," she told Leo.

"Yeah. There used to be only twelve but after the Titan War, Perc-" Leo looked at Calypso, cautious.

"What?" She knitted her eyebrows. "Go on. I don't care about him."

The repair boy grinned. "Okay. Yes, that guy made the council of the gods swore and made cabins for the minor gods." Calypso didn't realize what Leo was doing until she saw he was making something with stuff from his tool belt.

"What are you making?" She asked.

"I don't know. What?" Leo asked back.

"That." Calypso pointed at the thing in Leo's hand.

"Ah. Wow." His eyes widened. "This is a Valdezinator! I once made it back in the ancient land for a bargain with Apollo. I didn't know how did I remake this."

"What does it do?"

"It sings your feelings."

"Oh. Like what?"

"Like when the first Valdezinator played a song of yours. The magical song you sang. That was unexplainable!" Leo grinned like crazy then changed his expression to a dead serious expression but it's just no fit to him. He couldn't be a serious person, Calypso thought. "Okay, so let's go."

The camp was so silent. And then something caught her attention. A very tall golden statue at the hill's top. A statue of a big woman carrying a small woman on her hand.

"Athena Parthenos," Leo half whispered. "It's so unlike Camp Half-Blood. There should be someone out here. Or maybe I've gone too long. Has one millenia passed already?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure. Time is hard for me," Calypso said.

That was when she heard something like hissing and girls laughing.

"There is someone, Leo. Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Girls laughing and whispering."

"Maybe that's just the dryads. Come on. My plan to surprise people has to succeed. There probably will be my bros and sisters in my cabin."

They both walked to Hephaestus cabin. The cabin was made of silver which was cool. They went inside. And nobody's home.

"Hello?" Leo shouted. But no one popped out. Calypso laughed so hard she felt like her lungs would explode. Leo looked at her. "What?"

"I think,  _ I  _ think, you're the one who is being played, Leo. Maybe they are somewhere out there planning something to murder you."

"Oh, for the very first time I hate you," he murmured.

"Oh, don't worry, Sunshine," Calypso said, mimicking his  _ sunshine  _ style. "I've always hated you." She swatted Leo's hand playfully and laughed again. "Come on, let's walk somewhere."

They headed to the hill's top. A big pine tree was there with a glooming fleece on its shortest branch. It looked like the Golden Fleece. Yes, Calypso knew that was right. Just because she was stuck in an island for a millenia, didn't mean she didn't know about everything. A big dragon was sleeping at the bottom of the three. She thought it must be shielding the fleece.

"How did your camp get the fleece? I thought it was already gone a long long time ago," Calypso questioned.

"Dunno, Sweetheart. It's been here since before I arrived at camp," Leo shrugged.

The Athena Parthenos gleamed beside them. It radiated an aura of peace, maybe, or something beside blood. Oh, okay. Calypso liked this place.

Below them, on the road, a really cool bus was just arriving. Dozens of teenage girls and boys got out from the bus.

"Those," Leo pointed at them. "Those are my friends."

Calypso nodded. "And what do we do?"

"Just keep calm here and don't do anything. Just act like we've been here all day and everything's alright."

"Okay."

The teens were halfway to the top when they froze.

For a minute or two, the air was silent. Until Leo shouted things. "HEY GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING?" He was grinning like crazy, not crazy, Calypso had mentioned it before, like a mad man? She laughed in her head.

A girl from behind with choppy brown hair and feathers ran towards Leo and Calypso. She was beautiful.

She stood in front of Leo angrily and started to shout. Her index finger pointed at Leo's chest.

"YOU! Leo Freaking Valdez!! How dare you?! It's been what, one century?!" The girl screamed at Leo which made Calypso wanna laugh-crying on the floor.

"No," another boy ran beside the girl. He was tall and blond. "No, Piper. Hold on. You don't want to kill him."

Leo was still grinning like crazy, holding his hands up like giving up.

"Oh my gods, I almost forgot one thing," Leo said. "Jason, Piper, please step back for a while before you murder me."

Calypso knew it must be one of Leo's out of mind ideas. He shouted, "HEY FRIENDS I KNOW YOU MISSED ME SO MUCH AND I CAN'T DENY IT. I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT. I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW THAT CALYPSO ISN'T IMPRISONED IN HER ISLAND ANYMORE. SHE'S FREE!"

Styx, Calypso thought. She had never been this anxious before.

"Gods," Leo muttered under his breaths. "This is so relieving,"and then he shouted again, "I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO."

Everybody cheered. Calypso didn't know how many days or weeks or months or even years had passed since the first time Leo landed in Ogygia and since Leo came back from the death.

And with that a black haired and green eyed guy appeared. Calypso recognized him. Percy Jackson. He once got stuck on her island. But, nevermind, Calypso didn't like him anymore.

He shouted to his friend, "Okay guys! Let's take the two of them to the Big House! As much as I want to murder Leo for being gone for centuries, of course we want him to get warm hi's!"

Calypso just smiled. Leo held her hands as they walked to the Big House. Everybody seemed happy for Leo's come back.

Almost everyone at camp patted him in the back. Leo looked like his body was gonna break every time a person patted him. But he seemed content and that warmed Calypso's heart. Everyone smiled at Calypso too. She smiled a lot that her cheeks hurt.

All the half-bloods got back to their cabins. Except for the Piper girl, the blond guy, Percy, and Annabeth (Calypso guessed). They were in front of the Big House. Sitting around the table. Calypso felt nervous.

Leo took the first role to talk. "So, hi friends! Uncle Leo is back and I brought a girl back too!"

"Calypso," Piper said her name so softly. "I heard a lot about you." She was not crying anymore but she still looked shocked.

"Hi," Calypso greeted back.

"Long time no see," Percy said. "I'm so sorry I didn't make sure the gods had lifted your curse." He looked sorry. Calypso felt bad for him.

"Nah, don't worry, Percy. I'm here now," Calypso glanced at Leo. His eyes were smiling.

"I'm Annabeth," said the blond haired girl. Calypso guessed it right. "Perhaps you haven't known my name." Her smile was warm and sincere.

"Pleased to meet you," Calypso finally answered.

"I'm Jason," the tall blond boy said, offering his hand to her. When she touched his hand, she felt an electric run through her. Heck, she thought, she almost jumped.

"What do we have to do with this troublemaker?" Piper started to get to business. "He took the physician's cure himself and gave me the misty one. I hate you. Be glad because I haven't killed you until now."

Leo laughed. "I missed you guys too. But I'm alive!"

"Nico and Hazel said you were dead," Annabeth added.

"And we really didn't have anything to expect," Percy continued.

"You scared everyone to death, Leo," Jason seemed more serious now. "When you flew with that insane goddess of earth to only-gods-know-where, and you didn't come back, we all worried and we didn't know what to do."

Piper just sat there, maybe thinking or what, Calypso didn't know.

When Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, a centaur came out from inside the house. He was half man and half horse. His waist up was a regular man with beard and curly hair. And down his waist, he was a white horse. Chiron. Calypso knew him.

Chiron scanned all the faces around the table and then he was stuck looking between Leo and Calypso. "What a surprise, Leo Valdez! And Calypso! I never knew I would see you both here, like right now."

"Hi, Mr. Chiron!" Leo stood up.

"We have so many things to talk about, Leo. Especially when you were gone with the Earth Mother," Chiron's tone was calm, collected, and a little scary.

Calypso hoped things wouldn't go south in a while. Even if it did, at least, she thought, she'd know a person or two she could talk to. It was a new life for her, after all. And a second, for Leo.


End file.
